


no, we're not streaming the wedding

by Salvatrix



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deku is oblivious, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gaming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Martial Arts, Other, Rating May Change, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Streaming, Tags May Change, Twitch - Freeform, bakugou thinks he's a top but is he really???, beta'd but might still be shit, ethot, kiribaku, kirishima is an ethot sorry not sorry, livestream, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatrix/pseuds/Salvatrix
Summary: Kirishima is a pastel ethot twitch streamer in college. One night while streaming, he plays a game with a foul-mouthed teammate who sends him a friend request after their strange interactions in game.Bakugou is a martial arts instructor who codes in his free time, teaches brats on the weekends, and has a hard time making friends. One night while playing league, he plays a game with a cocky son of a bitch who he can't seem to get enough of.What happens next?-- this is wholly a crack fic bc i have this image in my head of pastel ethot streamer kirishima (belle delphine-esque) falling for some asshole yelling at him while he plays a game ---- may or may not turn into a long fic this is already longer than i expected lmao ---- no idea where the ships r going, mainly kiribaku but ill add more if anything changes lol --
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	1. Hey Fuckface

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is a fic i had an idea for while on a road trip and now im obsessed with it. may or may not turn into a long ass fic but we shall see.
> 
> inspired by :  
> \- "You Have Been Connected" (an unfinished fic im still in love with to this day)  
> \- a harajuku-esque fan-art piece of kirishima by @mediocreghost on instagram  
> \- a bakugou playlist i found lol
> 
> ((may or may not commission fan art from that artist for this fic but time will tell lmao))

The blaring of an alarm snaps a certain red-head out of his intricate daydream. He moves from his designated “staring out the window absentmindedly while fantasizing about literally anything that’s not his life” spot, and scrambles to turn off the alarm before it disturbs any of his roommates. He feels excitement bubble up inside of him because today he has something special planned for his usual twitch streaming schedule. He’s a relatively popular twitch streamer, with a few thousand subscribers, and a loyal following of almost 100 thousand people, who he calls his “rocks” (as in, “you guys are my rock(s)!” or “you rock!”, he’s a cheesy motherfucker, what can I say). He normally streams League of Legends, but plays different games according to his mood and requests made by the rocks. Today, he’s doing a drawing to make teams so he can play games with his followers, selecting a new team for each game. He loves interacting with his followers, and considers each and every one of them his friends, so he tries to do things for them as much as possible. He put together a program so his followers can input their usernames into roles they want to play, and the program will draw a name for each role, top, middle, jungle, ADC, and support (except for the role Kirishima is playing that game of course).

  


Kirishima set his alarm for an hour prior to when the stream is supposed to start so he had ample time to get ready, he has a certain.. _aesthetic_.. he portrays when he streams. He heads to his closet and goes to the section where he keeps his stream clothes, and picks out a soft, oversized, pink pastel sweater and gray joggers (because nobody ever sees his lower half on stream so why bother), and then walks to his jewelry box. He picks out some purple, blue, pink, and light green hair clips, some are stars, some are cats, some are random cute blobs with faces, a couple rings, some brightly colored bracelets, and a single necklace. He takes his pile of clothes and trinkets and migrates into the bathroom so he can do his makeup, fix his hair, and put the whole look together, the look being what he lovingly refers to as “pastel e-thot”.  
He spikes up his hair as usual while adding in the chalk that gives him his signature dusty rose color, adds a coat of glitter hairspray, and clips in his barrettes. Kirishima is obsessed with Harajuku style, and usually does a mix of igari makeup and Harajuku for his streams. He sets about doing his makeup while playing his “bops that’ll make ur ass clap involuntarily” mix, and slowly he morphs into SunshineRock, usually referred to as Sunny on twitch. His cheeks are overly blushed, he has cute stickers plastered all over his face, and his usually chapped lips are perfectly pink and plush looking. He looks at the clock, and realizes it’s almost time for his stream to start, so he shuffles over to his desk, fixes his pink cat ear headphones so they don’t mess up his hair, adjusts his keyboard and mouse to his liking, and begins his stream.

  


He sighs, tapping his desk while waiting for people to show up, and his eyes light up when he sees one of his long time fans, @ **Stan_Dadmight** , show up in the chat. He goes by Deku when they’ve talked, but he’s been there since Kirishima started streaming almost four years ago. He beams at the camera and greets him, “Aye!! Deku! It’s been a hot minute man, how are you?”

  
  


**Stan_Dadmight** : `not too bad, just been busy with finals, but i’m finally finished for the year! i missed watching your streams :( `

  
  


The reply pops up almost instantly after Kirishima asks, and he chuckles at the other man, he’s talked to Deku quite a bit on Instagram and other platforms after bonding with him through multiple late night streams. It first started one morning at 3 AM when Kirishima couldn’t sleep, and had decided to play league and stream it for shits and giggles. Deku was the only one who watched for the whole thing, and they’d talked for hours that night, Deku staying up because he struggles with insomnia from time to time. After that they became friends, sometimes messaging on Instagram, but mostly talking through the streams. Deku has a very special place in Kirishima’s heart, and he was glad that he was able to show up to this stream.

  


Around an hour later Kirishima’s stream is overflowing with viewers, and after a warm-up game he decides to start the drawing for teams. He does voice chat with the teammates, and after talking for a few minutes, he starts the first round. It’s a rough first game, lasting for almost an hour and a half, but after some close calls, his team wins. He thanks the others for playing, and goes on to draw for the next team.

  


This next team setup doesn’t go quite as smoothly as the last, with a few technical problems arising. Kirishima has decided to play support this round, a role he doesn’t play too often, but one he still very much enjoys. Most of the time he likes fucking people up with a nice combo (because how manly is that?), but he has a soft spot for helping his teammates and working in unison so they can absolutely dominate bottom lane. After talking strategy with his teammates, they queue up for a match, and a few seconds later they get the notification that they found one. Despite four of the teammates accepting, the match gets declined because one member’s internet disconnected, so they get tossed back to the party queue screen. Kirishima didn’t notice the one group member leave, and queued up for a new match. This time, their match goes through, but once they get to the character selection screen, Kirishima sees a strange username. Strange because it wasn’t one of the names he drew for teammates, and strange because the username was “ **LordExplosionMurder** ”. The person types a quick “ADC” in the chat, and after asking the other party members for their opinions, he decides to roll with it, because the person that disconnected was supposed to play ADC anyways, so everything panned out. He apologizes to the person for starting without them and promises to get them into the next round. Kirishima types in the chat, “does sona work for u?”, and gets a rather crude response of “whatever u wanna do fuckface, as long as u don’t sit there with ur dick in ur hand i don’t give a fuck.” Kirishima giggles at the odd interaction, but responds, “righty-o bossman :)”, and at that they’re moved from the character selection screen and into the game. Kirishima mumbles to his stream, “This guy seems interesting, let’s see how this goes.”

  


The game starts off like most games, farming minions for experience and gold, and Kirishima is surprised at the skill of the unknown teammate, particularly after he gets a very early first blood for their team.

  
  


**SunshineRock** : ` nice job dude! that was kinda epic`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `that’s nothing, just wait until late game dickweed`  
**SunshineRock** : `dickweed? that’s not very nice :(`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `that ain’t even the worst i’ve got, suck it up buttercup`

  
  


Kirishima snickers, and grins evilly while typing.

  
  


**SunshineRock** : `buttercup huh? why don’t u buy me dinner first?`

  
  


Kirishima’s teammates ooh and ahh in the voice chat, teasing him for the blatant flirting.

  
  


**LordExplosionMurder** : `shut the fuck up and play the game dick for brains`  
**SunshineRock** : `whatever you say sweetheart ;) `

  
  


Kirishima receives a ping spam in response, the other player obviously trying to show their annoyance and displeasure, which he smirks at.

  


They continue playing, and Kirishima is pleasantly surprised by his teammates’ proficiency at the game (especially his lane partner), and while this game is another relatively even match up, they’re gaining traction in the bottom lane. Unfortunately, this is when the other team decides to gank them, and after some quick and skillful maneuvering by both him and the ADC, it looks like they’re going to win this matchup. Kirishima decides to use Sona’s ultimate to freeze the three enemies so his partner can finish them off, but underestimates the damage that the move does, and ends up getting a triple kill. Oops. Kirishima slams his head against his desk, groaning both from pain and from the stupidity of what he just did.  
“Don’t mind me I’m literally the worst, I’m gonna DC if I do that again I swear to god.”

  
  


**LordExplosionMurder** : `what the FUCK WAS THAT SHIT FOR BRAINS`  
**SunshineRock** : `dude im so sorry that was a complete accident`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `sure it was you complete bumblefuck, what kind of cunt wagon would do that??? god I hope u get gonorrhea and ur dick FALLS OFF you fucking kill stealing weasel tit dick muncher`  
**SunshineRock** : `,,,,,,, dude r u GOOD?`  
**SunshineRock** : `not gonna lie I didn’t know what half of those things meant`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `of course you wouldn’t shit for brains`  
**SunshineRock** : `wow no need to be rude >:(`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `DID U NOT CATCH THAT THE WHOLE PARAGRAPH I WROTE U WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RUDE AND INSULTING???`  
**SunshineRock** : `i mean no bc i didn’t understand most of it`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `oh my god you’re a fucking idiot`  
**SunshineRock** : `sis we been knew `

  
  


At this point Kirishima is about to piss himself he’s laughing so hard, this dude seemed so pissed off and was going off at him in such a strange way, Kirishima couldn’t keep it together. His other teammates were also cackling because they found this interaction absolutely bizarre, and Kirishima not being able to breathe was also hilarious to them. Kirishima feels bad for screwing up so horrendously so he tries to make it up to his lane partner, talking to his other teammates in voice chat and they agree on trying to set up a penta-kill for his lane partner. They figure out a strategy and finally get the timing right, so Kirishima aggressively begins pinging for the ADC to come to mid lane.

  
  


**LordExplosionMurder** : `what the FUCK do you want`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `u gonna steal more of my kills again?`  
**SunshineRock** : `no no no just fucking stand there and give me like two seconds u absolute TIT`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `that was a pitiful attempt at an insult I’ll have u know`  
**SunshineRock** : `okay mr. “weasel tit dick muncher”`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `u might have a point. i’ll allow it.`

  
  


Approximately five seconds later, the whole enemy team shows up to mid lane, and right when they arrive, the animation indicating that their teammates had slain Baron Nashor shows up on screen. The ADC goes absolutely batshit crazy. Kirishima smiles, commenting to his stream viewers while watching him skillfully whittle down the health of their opponents. This time, Kirishima times it correctly, and fires off his ultimate, freezing all five of their enemies, allowing the ADC to successfully get a penta-kill.

  
  


**SunshineRock** : `happy birthday!!! sorry 4 stealing ur kills earlier :(`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `it’s not my fucking birthday u idiot`  
**SunshineRock** : `:(`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `fucking,, thanks I guess.`  
**SunshineRock** : `ur welcome sweet cheeks ;)`

  
  


The other teammates decide to take that moment to heckle Kirishima, and the chat is flooded with multiple “DISGOSTANG”’s from their fellow players. Kirishima is once again losing his mind, and the other people in voice chat are also losing their shit, making fun of Kirishima for being such a dumbass and a horrible flirt. After the penta-kill, they use the time it takes their enemies to respawn and their Baron buff in order to overtake the nexus, winning the game. The chat is spammed with “gg”s that cause the animations to lag until the victory screen appears (because it’s a game and they like to be dumb shits and have fun). Kirishima thanks the other people for playing and says goodbye as he exits their party. He leans back in his chair, stretching his arms and chattering idly to the stream, answering questions and asking some to the viewers. He closes his league client for a few minutes, taking some time to have a snack and a drink while talking to his rocks. After about ten to fifteen minutes of this, he sees he has a notification on League. He opens his League client, forgetting to turn off his screen share on twitch, and sees a friend request. He opens the request, preparing to decline it assuming it’s a fan, as he never accepts friend requests from fans, only people he knows personally in the name of fairness. His mouse hovers over the decline icon, when he sees the chat going crazy, so he pops back over to twitch to read what they’re saying and sees that almost everyone is having an aneurysm over the request.

  
  


**SexyLincoln** : `OH MY GOD IT’S THAT ADC`  
**george_michael_is_daddy666** : `IT’S THE DUDE WHO WAS AN ASSHOLE`  
**SexyLincoln** : `THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU A BUMBLEFUCK LMAO`  
**fathertittywhacker** : `is this love????`  
**george_michael_is_daddy666** : `honestly i ship it`  
**SexyLincoln** : `dats straight fax my dudes, sunny finna get MARRIED`  
**george_michael_is_daddy666** : `sunny r u gonna stream the wedding?`  
**fathertittywhacker** : `I never thought I’d see the day ;~; my baby is growing up`

  
  


Kirishima laughs at the absurdity of his fans, “Damn y’all better chill, we’re not getting married, first of all, second of all, you KNOW I would stream my wedding, you guys ain’t missing a thing.” 

  


He ponders how he’s going to deal with the friend request, he usually only accepts people he knows, but this guy obviously wasn’t a fan and he was really fun to play with. Kirishima decided to make a poll asking his fans what to do, and of course the answer was a resounding “yes fucking accept the request you idiot”, with a few “when’s the wedding” answers. Kirishima sighs, and accepts his fate. 

  


“Alright, you’ve convinced me. I’ll accept it. But not on stream, and on my own time. I’m not gonna fucking date someone I met on league you guys, so just chill,” he says while giggling, being mostly serious but still amused by the prospect.  


He leaves the friend request untouched for the time being, and continues drawing teammates and playing games for the next few hours. He decides to call it quits for the day at around 4am, and spends the next twenty or so minutes just hanging out and talking with whoever’s left in the chat when finally he signs off for the night. He rubs at his eyes tiredly once he double checks that the camera’s off, ruining his eye makeup. Doesn’t matter too much because he’s going to wash his face and head to bed soon anyways, but it’s always a bummer seeing his masterpiece smudged.

  


He moves to get up from his chair, but remembers the friend request sitting in his inbox. He hesitantly opens back up his League client, and clicks on the accept icon. He’s surprised to see the blue light next to the username, indicating that the player is currently in a game. Maybe a different time zone? Ah, well. Speaking of the username, what the fuck kind of a username is LordExplosionMurder? Kirishima supposes it matches the person’s personality, but who is he to judge with a name like SunshineRock? He gets up, shambling to the bathroom with his eyes half closed to take off his makeup and wash his face while chiding himself for staying up so late and getting so caught up in the stream. His sleep schedule is going to be fucked -- well, even more fucked -- for weeks now. After his face is clean and moisturized, his hair thoroughly rinsed of glitter, chalk, and gel, and he’s switched into his pajamas, he walks back to his computer to check for a reply before getting into bed. He brushes his red bangs out of his eyes, still dripping water on the floor, so he can see the screen. To his surprise, there’s a message notification from the one and only LordExplosionMurder.

  
  


**LordExplosionMurder** : `hey fuckface, what’re you doing up so late? `

  
  


Kirishima guesses that they both have shit sleep schedules, but decides to reply, grinning to himself. 

  
  


**SunshineRock** : `aw, u already have a nickname for me? how cute ;) im just finishing up a few games with some friends, why are YOU up so late???`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `shut up. couldn’t sleep so here i am i guess.`  
**SunshineRock** : `aw :( that sucks im sorry`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `i don’t need your pity`  
**SunshineRock** : `it’s not pity it’s called empathy u numbnuts, plus u can’t tell me how to feel so get fucked`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `feisty i see`  
**SunshineRock** : `only a little, obviously not as much as ur aggro ass`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `my ass is perfect so u can fuck right off. so are you awake enough to play another game with me?`  
**SunshineRock** : `unfortunately no im about to pass the fuck out`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `damn, you were the least shitty lane partner i’ve had today`  
**SunshineRock** : `aw was that a compliment?`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `in your dreams fucko`  
**SunshineRock** : `bold of you to assume im dreaming about you tonight`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `oh my god this was a mistake`  
**SunshineRock** : `doubt it ;)`  
**SunshineRock** : `alright it’s bedtime for me, since you don’t seem like a creep im gonna trust you with my number bc I can’t guarantee I’ll respond on here all the time (XXX) XXX-XXXX`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `bold of you to assume i’d text you`  
**SunshineRock** : `ouch`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `go to bed fuckface`  
**SunshineRock** : `nighty night`  
**LordExplosionMurder** : `night `

  
  


Kirishima can’t help but smile while he shuts off his computer, slides out of his chair, and crawls to bed, falling asleep before he can even get under the covers or turn off the lights. He wakes up to a text from an unknown number. 


	2. We've been over this, I'm too hot to be your mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiribaku texts, and enter Mina : the greatest motherfucker to ever grace this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was more just Kirishima and Bakugou interacting, next chap should be Bakugou POV so prepare for that. Hopefully we'll get some sexy character development in there too

Kirishima awakens to a scorching heat on his face and a glaring light refusing to let him sleep. He groans, and rolls over in his bed, scrunching up in a ball and holding his pillow over his face in an attempt to block out the sun’s angry rays. He hears his phone vibrate on his desk, where he left it last night. He ignores it, assuming it’s one of his roommates texting him to see if he’s still alive (verdict is still out on that one). When he hears it vibrate two more times he shoots up straight, suddenly wide awake, as the events of the previous night slowly come filtering back in. 

He scrambles to get out of bed, tangling his feet in the blankets and falling flat on his face, but this doesn’t deter him. He kicks his legs, trying to unwrap himself from the mess he’s gotten himself into while attempting to stand at the same time, and eventually manages to make it over to his desk, leaving a trail of blankets behind him. He picks up his phone and eagerly opens it, going straight to his messages app, looking for something from an unknown number. He has five messages. 

**10:13AM - Mina** : `im going to the store do u want anything`  
**10:13AM - Mina** : `who am i kidding i know ur not awake yet`

**11:52AM - Unknown Number** : `wake up you sad sack`  
**11:52AM - Unknown Number** :` it’s NOON`  
**11:53AM - Unknown Number** : `don’t you have shit to do??`

Kirishima can’t help the beaming smile that spreads across his face, catching himself and trying to calm his nerves before responding. He can’t quite figure out why he’s so nervous, but something about this person seems different from anyone he’s met before. He doesn’t want to fuck it up. He smirks at the aggressive tone of the messages, firing off a quick retort that’s sure to provoke the other (on purpose of course).

 **11:58AM - Kirishima** : `fuck off`  
**11:58AM - Kirishima** : `1) i have 2 minutes until noon, THANK U VERY MUCH, 2) i was up until 4AM U ASSHAT, and 3) no i don’t have anything to do im unemployed and a burden to society`

Immediately after his texts show that they’ve been delivered, he sees the three dots appear that indicate the other person is typing. He giggles at that, the fast response seeming uncharacteristic of the person. 

**11:59AM - Unknown Number** : `1) literally suck my entire ass, 2) SO WAS I OR DID YOU FORGET? ??, 3) honestly im not surprised`

Kirishima reads the text, chewing on his lip with sharp teeth, debating how he should respond. He’s irrationally afraid of messing things up, and he worries that his usual casual flirting might scare this guy off, so he curbs his urge to respond “when and where bb ;)” and instead decides to see if they’re willing to give up some information. 

**12:00PM - Kirishima** : `im /choosing/ to not respond to those u meanie :(`  
**12:00PM - Kirishima** : `btw can i get like,,,, a name for ur contact??? or even a pic mebbe 0.0`  
**12:01PM - Unknown Number** : `you can get a name but only if you give me yours too. no pics. yet. still have to see if you’re a creep`  
**12:01PM - Kirishima** : `ill take it! u can call me kirishima :)`  
**12:02PM - Kirishima** : `ok ur turn`  
**12:02PM - Unknown Number** : `damn dude chill with the thirst`  
**12:02PM - Kirishima** : `sorry`

Kirishima can feel the ugly thoughts flood his mind, he fucked things up already, he was too eager and he already screwed everything up. He’s going to get blocked and he’s never going to get to talk to this guy again. Why does that scare him so much? Kirishima has always struggled with intrusive thoughts and catastrophizing and sometimes his mind gets the best of him. He closes his eyes, breathes in for a count of 4, holds it for 7, and exhales for 8. He does this for a few minutes until he feels his heart stop pounding and his hands stop shaking. He’s okay. He checks his phone again.

 **12:03PM - Unknown Number** : `it was a joke. i make them sometimes. relax.`

Kirishima laughs unexpectedly, the response triggering his tense muscles to relax as relief floods through his body. 

**12:03PM - Unknown Number** : `you can call me bakugou.`  
**12:07PM - Unknown Number** : `did you have a heart attack or some shit? at least tell a guy if you’re gonna die on him like god damn`  
**12:08PM - Kirishima** : `skdfjsdf im alive i swear (i think)`  
**12:08PM - Kirishima** : `my roommate needed me sorry`

A blatant lie but he doesn’t need to know that.

 **12:08PM - Kirishima** : `Bakugou eh?????? question for u`  
**12:09PM - Unknown Number** : `i swear to god. If you ask the question. i will literally kick your ass seven ways til sunday, slit your throat, drain your body of blood and use it in a ritual to summon your ghost so i can BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN`

Kirishima smiles amusedly and creates a contact for the number. 

**12:10PM - Kirishima** : `damn u’ve rlly thought this out huh?`  
**12:10PM - Kirishima** : `ANYWAYS. my question - do u ever get called bakubro????????`  
**12:11PM - Bakugou** : `lock your doors. say your prayers. your sad short life ends tonight.`  
**12:11PM - Bakugou** : `to answer your question - not by anyone who still has kneecaps.`  
**12:12PM - Kirishima** : `that`  
**12:12PM - Kirishima** : `that’s so ominous`  
**12:12PM - Kirishima** : `ill have u know i have the power of god and anime on my side!!`  
**12:13PM - Bakugou** : `god can’t save you now. you’ve left his domain, welcome to my world fucko`  
**12:13PM - Bakugou** : `also i see your vine reference and i raise you one “what the FUCK richard”`  
**12:14PM - Kirishima** : `I SEE UR A MAN OF CULTURE`  
**12:14PM - Kirishima** : `u r a dude right`  
**12:14PM - Kirishima** : `we don’t stan misgendering in these woods`  
**12:15PM - Bakugou** : `yes im a dude. that does not mean you’re allowed to call me bakubro though`  
**12:15PM - Kirishima** : `whatever u say bakubrother ;)`  
**12:15PM - Bakugou** : `i cant tell if that’s worse`  
**12:16PM - Kirishima** : `this is ur life now i hope u enjoy it`  
**12:16PM - Bakugou** : `what did i do to deserve this`  
**12:16PM - Kirishima** : `comes with the territory of being my friend so like,, get fuckin used to it`  
**12:17PM - Bakugou** : `hmgph`  
**12:17PM - Kirishima** : `did u`  
**12:17PM - Kirishima** : `did u just grunt. over text.`  
**12:18PM - Kirishima** : `sir,,,`  
**12:18PM - Bakugou** : `it’s my brand fuck off`  
**12:18PM - Kirishima** : `wow he has his own BRAND, better tell mina to get on this shit`  
**12:19PM - Bakugou** : `who tf is that and why do i care`  
**12:19PM - Kirishima** : `my roommate. who is also a fashion designer. nbd`  
**12:19PM - Bakugou** : `okay no need to flex so hard, you might pop a blood vessel`  
**12:20PM - Kirishima** : `it’s not flexing it’s just the truth :))`  
**12:21PM - Bakugou** : `sure. okay so tell me something about yourself`  
**12:21PM - Kirishima** : `uhhhhhhh idk man im not that interesting lol`  
**12:21PM - Bakugou** : `i find that very hard to believe`  
**12:21PM - Kirishima** : `u would b surprised. uh i mean im 19, im not a full time student but i take courses at the community college near me, mainly about marketing and some business stuff. I live with two roommates who r my besties i love them so much ;~;`  
**12:22PM - Bakugou** : `fuckin sap`  
**12:22PM - Kirishima** : `okay u can heck off`  
**12:22PM - Kirishima** : `fine mr “im so much better than u”, u tell me something`  
**12:22PM – Bakugou** : `fine. im 20, im a martial arts instructor and I do freelance coding when I have time. not in college anymore bc it was a waste of money and i could learn better on my own and through internships.`  
**12:23PM – Kirishima** : `wow!!!! how long have u been doing martial arts for? what kind? have u broken any bones? have u killed anyone? can u kill anyone (in terms of both physically can u and legally can u)? scale of 1-10 how good r u at it? both killing and martial arts-ing`  
**12:23PM – Bakugou** : `calm ur fuckin tits jesus, ive been doing it since I was five, my mom put me in the classes so I had a “disciplined way to get out my anger besides beating up other children” and I kinda stuck with it. At the end of high school my instructor let me teach kids and I’ve gone to teaching adults now. I do mma because that’s what i like the best. yes ive broken bones. many. not all of them were mine. that’s classified. yes and probably not legally but i could get away with this if hypothetically i did kill someone. 10.`  
**12:24PM – Kirishima** : `hoho I see there’s no humble in u. how manly`  
**12:24PM - Kirishima** : `also i like how u just,, didn’t specify which one the 10 applied to so im assuming it applies to both`  
**12:24PM – Bakugou** : `why be humble when im good at what i do?`  
**12:24PM – Kirishima** : `valid`

Kirishima hears the door to their house slam open and the familiar screech of his pink haired friend permeates the air. He winces, already knowing what was coming next.

“ _EIJIROU KIRISHIMA_. IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH MY SHIT I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL STOP MAKING CLOTHES FOR YOU,” the shrillness of her voice piercing through the early afternoon haze, but Kirishima knows that Mina will absolutely make good on her promise. He’s had to go shopping for his stream clothes before and he was absolutely hopeless. He still hasn’t heard the end of it, his viewers still referencing his style debacle from over two months ago. 

“I’m fucking COMING, GOD MINA GIVE ME TWO SECONDS” he hollered back at her, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling his head throb.

“I wouldn’t HAVE TO IF YOU WOULD GET YOUR DICK OUT OF YOUR HAND AND COME HELP ME”

“SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER WALKED IN ON ME WITH MY DICK IN MY HAND”

“YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW”

Kirishima mumbles a quiet “yikes” and types out a few quick responses before stumbling down the stairs to go help Mina with god knows what.

 **12:24PM – Kirishima** : `uhhh ok I gotta go my roomies calling me she probs needs my help`  
**12:25PM – Bakugou** : `alright don’t let me keep you`  
**12:25PM – Kirishima** : `ttyl :*`  
**12:26PM – Bakugou** : `whatever`

Kirishima reaches the bottom of the stairs to find Mina, with her arms full of groceries, fabric, and magazines, trying to shut the door behind her and failing miserably. Kirishima decides to get some payback. He whips the door closed, startling her, and yells directly in her face, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”, initiating one of their usual “who can be the loudest” competitions.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Mina responds in kind, at first because Kirishima scared her, and then because she never loses a screaming match, much to Kirishima’s chagrin. All of a sudden, they see a neon yellow head pop out of the entrance to the kitchen, and Kaminari joins in on the screaming.

“AAAAAAAAAWHY ARE WE YELLING,”  
“I DON’T KNOW, ASK THE READ HEADED DICKWAD” Mina yells back at Kaminari.  
“CAN WE STOP???”  
“Yeah. Mina what kind of food did you get?” Kirishima asks, batting his eyelashes, hoping Mina loved him enough to get him his favorites.  
“I got mostly healthy stuff.”

The news is received with a chorus of “aw”’s from Kirishima and Kaminari, both being absolute fiends for junk food.

“Shut the fuck up you useless sacks, I also got some junk because I know you guys would die if your veins weren’t pumping at least 30% corn syrup through them 24/7.”

Kirishima and Kaminari high five, shaking off the sting of a too enthusiastic smack, and each take a few of Mina’s grocery bags from her to begin unpacking. Kirishima eyes Mina’s arms full of many different fabrics suspiciously, and she responds with a sheepish grin, “What? I got inspired.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but who’s going to be modeling your new stuff?” he asks, although he already knows the answer.

“I was hoping…you…???” Mina looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, silently begging him to be a model for her once again. He sighs and rubs his forehead, already dreading what she had in store for him. She’s a brilliant artist and makes amazing pieces, but somehow Kirishima always gets sucked into being her model. He absolutely adores his friend, but sometimes her enthusiasm and neverending store of energy can exhaust him.

“C’mon, you know I have a set taste, and this doesn’t look anything like it.” Kirishima’s tastes being : workout clothes, hoodies, and pastel anything for his stream (a look he doesn’t wear out to minimize people recognizing him in public).

Mina pouts, and says, “You know you’re my best model honey, I couldn’t do it without you. Plus you have no idea what I’m planning! I swear you’ll love it, please?”

Kirishima looks into her glassy eyes, fearing that she might start crying, “Alright, alright. Sometimes I hate you.”

Mina squeals. “Yay!!! I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” The tears are gone from her eyes and Kirishima silently curses himself for falling for her ruse once again. He’s weak for Mina’s crying and would do anything to make her happy, and she knows it.

They all start meandering around the kitchen putting away groceries, and once everything has been put in its rightful place, Kaminari plops himself on the counter and whines, “I’m hungryyyyy.”

Kirishima laughs, “You’re always hungry. How does grilled cheese sound?”

Kaminari grabs Kirishima by the back of his shirt as he’s passing by and yanks him into a hug, kissing his temple, “Bro, I love you.”

“No you don’t, you only love that I make you food,” Kirishima says, rolling his eyes.

“Okay yes but like, I also love you.”

Kirishima makes a little “hmph” noise, and sets about to making their lunches. Mina sets up beside him and starts chopping some veggies. After seeing her two roommates’ disgusted faces when they see the veggies, she smacks both of them upside the head, “You guys are going to have heart attacks at 25 if you keep eating like you do now. Eat your fucking veggies or I will break your legs.”

“Yes mother,” The other two say in unison, giving each other knowing looks, yelping and ducking after Mina swats at them.

“I’m too hot to be your mom, we’ve been over this.”

“She has a point.” Kirishima nods in agreement.

After they finish making lunch, with only two grilled cheese casualties (there’s usually at least three), they head to the living room with the smell of burnt toast and melted cheese wafting through the air. Kirishima pops back upstairs to grab his phone so he can text Bakugou some more while they eat.

They all settle in on the couch, happily munching their grilled cheeses, and begrudgingly eating their veggies, watching some trashy reality TV show that they all get way too invested in.

“Oh my GOD Brad is such a fucking TRASH MONKEY, Sharon can do SO much better,” Mina says while throwing a pillow at the TV.

“Shut your whore mouth, Brad has ISSUES and he’s trying to WORK THROUGH THEM.” Kaminari hopelessly tries to defend Brad from Mina’s ruthless verbal attacks. 

“That doesn’t mean that Sharon can’t do better!”

“Okay you have a point, but don’t shit on my dude Brad like that, he’s trying his best.”

“Kiri, what do you think?”

“Yeah man you’re unusually quiet today, what’s up?”

Kirishima’s eyes are glued to his phone as he furiously texts Bakugou, not leaving a second between receiving a text and sending another. He snorts after reading a particularly angry text Bakugou sent, completely disregarding the other two people in the room. Mina and Kaminari exchange looks, both carefully setting down their plates and readying for their attack. Kaminari traps Kirishima’s hands while Mina snatches the phone from him, vaulting off the couch and dashing up the stairs to her room. Kirishima screeches in indignation and anger and flips Kaminari off the back of the couch, chasing Mina upstairs. Kaminari yells up the stairs, “HE’S COMING MINA!!”

Mina reaches her room, laughing hysterically and poising herself to receive Kirishima’s tackle, letting out a soft “oof” as he jumps at her, grabs her around the waist and shoves her into her beanbag chair.

“EIJIROU KIRISHIMA. WHO ARE YOU TEXTING THAT YOU THINK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US?”

“It’s no one!” He exclaims, trying to wrestle his phone out of her hands.

“If it were no one you wouldn’t be trying this hard!” Mina replies in a sing-song voice, grinning evilly as she sees Kirishima roll his eyes. She manages to open his phone, and Kirishima instantly regrets ever telling her his password.

She gasps while holding her hand with the phone as far away from Kirishima as possible, typing out a message, “Do you have a BOYFRIEND???? I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me this!” She puts a hand over her chest, acting extremely hurt, and pouts at Kirishima. She glances back at the phone, seeing the name, “Bakugou, eh?” she says, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Kirishima sputters while his face grows redder by the second, “Absolutely fucking not we literally just met last night, CAN YOU GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU FUCKING WENCH.”

Mina dissolves in a fit of laughter, and releases her iron-clad grip on Kirishima’s phone, ”Alright, alright, I give. If you do start dating though you have to tell me,” she says while squinting her eyes at Kirishima. He sighs, nods, and checks his phone to see if Mina managed to send anything to him. He lets out a strangled groan and plops facedown into the beanbag chair on top of Mina when he sees what she sent. Mina taps him hurriedly, indicating that she can’t breathe, and he rolls off of her.

 **2:23PM – Kirishima** : `WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU HOT WHY ARE YOU TEXTING KIRI`  
**2:23PM – Kirishima** : `ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARIEOJFIJSDKFLSJPFlksdjfpdsjwoep jfjfdl f feldls`  
**2:24PM – Bakugou** : `should I be concerned.`  
**2:24PM – Bakugou** : `did you get kidnapped. do I need to call the police.`

Mina gives him a quizzical look, “Is everything good? I didn’t say anything horrible.”

Kirishima looks back at her with furrowed brows, “I’m fine. I don’t even know why I’m so invested in this guy, it’s been literally a day since we’ve been talking.” He’s chewing his lip again, a telltale sign that he’s upset and his brain is working on overdrive. Mina can see the confusion, worry, and sadness in his face, and she decides she needs to step in. 

Mina pulls him in for a hug, and he settles into her embrace, “Honey, you know I love you, right?” Kirishima mumbles something which she assumes is a yes. 

“Then you should know that I say this because I care about you. You have a tendency to get in too deep too fast, and that’s not always a bad thing, but I think you can do this without even realizing it, and it ends with you getting hurt. Falling for someone, or even wanting to just be their friend isn’t a bad thing, but I need you to be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt like last time. Just... take it slow, alright? Don’t try to hide parts of yourself because you’re afraid he won’t like them and you need him to like you.”

Kirishima lifts his head up to look at her, “But what if I’m not good enough? What if he hates that part of me?” Mina knows what he’s talking about. 

“If he doesn’t want all of you then he’s not worth it. Deal?”

Kirishima mumbles a half hearted “deal” and she lets go of him.

“Alright, now we need to get you back downstairs so you can be the deciding vote on if Brad is a trash monkey or not.”

Kirishima nods and giggles, moving to get up. She ruffles his hair after he pulls her up off the beanbag, and they head back downstairs, seeing Kaminari where Kirishima left him on the floor.

“Dude are you okay?” Mina asks, Kirishima snorting at how much of a drama queen Kaminari is. 

Kaminari glares at them, “Obviously NOT. I could have DIED and you guys wouldn’t even NOTICE, god I have such horrible friends.”

Mina and Kirishima look at each other and then burst out laughing, Kaminari crosses his arms and continues glaring at them, “I see how it is.” He huffs.

Kirishima scoops Kaminari up bridal style while Mina kisses the top of his head, and then throws him (rather aggressively) back onto the couch, “Turn the TV back on, it’s time to judge these assholes.”

Mina and Kirishima pile on top of Kaminari until they’re all a tangle of arms and legs and settle in for the rest of the afternoon, Kirishima’s phone forgotten upstairs. Hours later, when Kirishima finally returns upstairs, he sees a mountain of unread messages waiting for him, and his stomach drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am once again asking for ur feedback
> 
> if u have requests i might include them lol so lmk


	3. Kirishima, she's SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou's side of what's happened so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally we get some bakubrother POV >:))
> 
> also i have commissioned fanart of ethot kirishima bc i love the idea of it so much so when it's finished ill post a link ;)

Bakugou does not make friends easily. Hardly ever. The exception being Deku, who’s been around since they were little, and somewhere over the years Bakugou’s resentment eventually morphed into something resembling fondness, but he would die before admitting that. That’s why the events that transpired the previous night were so alien and shocking to him, and when he woke up the next morning he thought it was just a dream. That’s when he checked his League messages to prove to himself that nobody could ever get past his jagged exterior, and he was proven absolutely, undeniably wrong. This one seemingly insignificant interaction with a stranger shot slivers of hope right into his chest, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to remove them. Ten digits burning in the forefront of his mind, so hot he was certain they were branded into his forehead at this point, memorizing them without even noticing. He still can’t fully comprehend how on earth this person gave him his number, much less even accepted his friend request after his crass attitude towards them throughout the game. Nonetheless, he was completely enamoured by their ability to receive his crude messages and respond to them with humor and playfulness. He’d never met anyone who could do that. 

He’s trying his very hardest to keep his expectations low, but the prospect of someone who doesn’t mind his angry words and demeanor, and whose presence he can tolerate, makes his heart feel like it’s going to beat out of his chest. Despite his massive ego and large reserves of self confidence, Bakugou likes being realistic, and to put it bluntly, that means coming to terms with the fact that most people don’t like him. He doubts he’ll ever be in a relationship, much less one that lasts or ends in anything other than anger and resentment. He’s content with the fact that he may only have two or three friends throughout the entirety of his life. Okay, that’s a lie. He is incredibly love-starved in all senses of the word, physically, emotionally, spiritually; he has none. So when this stranger on the internet shows him the slightest hint of unconditional kindness his entire world has been thrown off the rails. He’s in new territory, and it’s dangerous waters. 

He adds the number into his contacts with “???” as the name, and quickly types out a few messages in his usual style: abrasive. He sighs, not entirely expecting a response but still hoping against hope, flopping back onto his bed and resting his phone on his stomach. He stares at the ceiling and wonders if anyone in their right mind would text back. To be fair, the other person sent him _their_ number, so that’s a good sign. He thinks. He’s not sure if anything is set in stone anymore, the entry of this strange new person making everything feeling like it’s melting and changing around him, and he can’t tell if he likes it. He feels his phone vibrate a few minutes later, and snatches it up, unlocking it as quickly as possible, reading the texts and smirking to himself. He talks to the other boy for around half an hour before he has to go (and during this time he learned his name, how old he is, and that he likes vines and is a fucking sap. But maybe he likes saps). He pockets his phone and leaves his room, heading to the kitchen so he can make some lunch and show the old hag that he’s alive as he’s sure she’ll be barging into his room sooner or later to demand proof of life. He walks to the fridge, pulling out some ingredients then moving to the stove to turn it on while he prepares the food. He startles when he feels a hand in his hair, immediately and aggressively smacking it out of his fluffy blond locks, snarling at the person the hand is attached to.

“What the FUCK, you fucking HAG.”

“That’s no way to talk to your mother,” she snickers, smacking the back of his head, “You still live under my roof, remember?”

Bakugou grunts noncommittally in response, instead chopping his veggies with more vigor in an attempt to focus his energy elsewhere.

“Are you making enough for two?”

“Make that three!” A voice comes from the room next to the kitchen, Bakugou’s father apparently wanting food too. 

Bakugou grumbles unhappily and begrudgingly gets more ingredients out of the fridge to make food for all of them, Mitsuki patting his head and quickly removing her hand when she sees Bakugou baring his teeth at her like a wild animal. “That’s my boy,” she grins and walks away. 

Bakugou scowls at the cutting board and continues preparing lunch for his family. His family dynamic is a strange one, but oddly enough it works for them. His mom is as aggressive and hot-headed as him, so they get into fights more often than not, but his father is there to even them both out and de-escalate the altercations. 

His parents both slowly wander into the kitchen, drawn by the tantalizing smell of cooking food as Bakugou gets closer to finishing. He has to smack their hands away when they try to taste the food before it’s done, hissing at them to “sit the fuck down and wait like normal people”. 

After the food has been served and Mitsuki and Masaru are amicably chatting away, Bakugou decides to quietly pull out his phone and check his messages. After seeing that Kirishima is back from helping his roommates, he gets absorbed in his phone and talking to the other man, an odd tingling sensation spreading all the way to his toes. He can feel his neck heating up, and his lips involuntarily curling into a soft smile. It’s a strange feeling but it doesn’t want to make him set himself on fire like most things do. He gets so entranced in his conversations that he doesn’t notice his parents slowly cease their chatter in favor of staring at him. His focus remains completely on his phone, until Mituski quietly gets up, walks to Bakugou’s chair, and yanks his head up by his hair, earning an angry hiss from her son. 

“What the _fuck_ old hag, get the fuck off of me you psycho.”

“Not until you tell me who you’re talking to that’s more important than us,” She says, her tone dripping with sticky sweet honey and cyanide. 

Bakugou huffs, “You know I could flip you onto this table and break your wrist in one go, right?”

Mitsuki laughs sharply, “I do honey! But you know that I would cut your legs off before I would _ever_ let that happen, right?” Her eyes flickering with a silent warning to quit while he’s ahead. Bakugou knows that look, and he decides it’s better to concede. He’s not in the mood for fighting like he usually is- which is definitely not because of Kirishima. 

Bakugou grumbles and answers her question, “It’s just someone I met playing a stupid fucking game, what’s it to ya?”

Mitsuki snorts, “Wow sweetie, glad to hear you’ve finally met someone who can tolerate your shitty personality. When’s the wedding?” She releases her death grip on his hair, and stalks back around to her side of the table while her son rubs the sore spot on his head and glares heatedly at her. 

“It’s a little astounding that someone can stand talking to you for more than five minutes. He’s a keeper,” she winks.

Bakugou slams his hands down on the table, standing up and knocking his chair over, “I think that’s enough family bonding time for this century, I will see you guys in the year 2100, have a nice life.” He stomps off towards his room, not hearing his mother’s cackle and his father softly scolding her for pushing their son like that. His chest hurts, he shouldn’t be affected by her words that much, but the fear of being alone is one that has grown roots and thorned vines that curl around his heart, clenching tighter with every failed attempt at making friends. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this. 

Once he makes it to his room, locking his door behind him, he pulls out his phone again and sees a few concerning texts from Kirishima. 

**2:23PM – Kirishima** : `WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU HOT WHY ARE YOU TEXTING KIRI `  
**2:23PM – Kirishima** : `ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARIEOJFIJSDKFLSJPFlksdjfpdsjwoep jfjfdl f feldls `

Bakugou furrows his brow, a little confused but not incredibly so. He fires off a few joking texts, assuming that one of Kirishima’s friends stole his phone.

**2:24PM – Bakugou** : `should I be concerned. `  
**2:24PM – Bakugou** : `did you get kidnapped. do I need to call the police. `

He waits for around 40 minutes before the worry sets in, becoming irrationally afraid that something horrible actually had happened or that Kirishima’s friends didn’t approve of them talking and forced the other boy to block him. Or worse, Kirishima decided he didn’t want to talk to Bakugou anymore. Bakugou sends another text.

**3:13PM - Bakugou** : `seriously though, is everything good? `

No response. Bakugou waits another hour before sending another text, not wanting to be _that_ person who double, triple, quadruple texts, but his mind is racing and his heart can’t settle. 

**4:17PM - Bakugou** : `??`

He looks at the time and groans. He forgot it was Sunday. He’s teaching a class to a bunch of brats at five, and the drive to the gym takes almost half an hour. He gets up, shuffling to his closet to change into his workout clothes and gather his gear before moving to the bathroom to fix his hair and finish getting ready for instructing . He grabs a black bandana he uses as a headband and ties it around his hairline to keep his hair from getting in his eyes. He grabs his bag from near his door, puts everything in it, and goes downstairs to tell his parents he’s leaving. 

“SEEYA FUCKERS.”

“BACK ATCHA LOSER,” he hears his mother’s response echo through the house.

He smiles and shakes his head, taking his keys off the hook near the front door, slipping on his tennis shoes, and walking to his jeep. He checks his phone for new messages one more time before starting the engine. After seeing none, he growls and slams his hand on the steering wheel, turning on some music to help get out some of his jitters and anger before class. Sometimes all he needs is loud music to drown out his thoughts and a secluded space to scream into the abyss. This space just happened to be his jeep. 

Once he arrives at the gym, he takes a minute to debate whether or not he should send another text. He decides to send one more then not check his phone until after class so he can give his kids his full attention. 

**4:51PM - Bakugou **:` I’m assuming everything’s fine and your phone just died or something but like,, don’t just disappear bc that shit’s scary. Text me when you get this.`****

He heads inside to cool off and get everything set up for his lesson. This is a special class made up of the kids whose parents have signed consent forms for him to teach (there was an _incident_ in a previous year). He sees one of his favorite brats, a long haired girl named Eri. She’s sitting on the floor, picking at the mats when she sees Bakugou. She shoots to her feet and squeals, rocketing toward him with a fire in her eyes. Bakugou braces himself but still stumbles backwards when she latches onto one of his legs, looking up at him with her large doe eyes. 

“Bakugou!!!! What are we learning today??” 

Bakugou chuckles, peeling her off of his leg and gently tossing her into the air before catching her and setting her on the ground, “Nice to see you too, little shit, would it kill you to say hello?” 

She looks at the ground, embarrassed, “Hi Bakugou…”

“Better.” Bakugou responds, and begins walking to the mats, Eri tagging along close behind him. He tries to hide his grin and fails, Eri is one of his favorites and she knows it. 

Many parents have complained about Bakugou’s teaching style, calling him “unprofessional”, “callous”, “too insensitive”, and many other things, but Bakugou couldn’t give a fuck if he tried. His training style works and the kids who have stuck around in his classes all look at him like a god. Sure, sometimes he yells, he definitely curses a lot, and he may teach the kids some dirty techniques, but his kids are spunky and take all of it in stride. The brats he teaches are his pride and joy and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Over the next ten minutes the rest of his class filters in and he begins his lesson, focusing solely on the physicality of the sport and making his kids the best they can be while trying to distract himself from the phone in his locker. After the hour long class is over and all the kids have been sent home for the day, he pulls out a punching bag so he can feel something other than this unsettling disturbance in his gut, twisting and tightening, sending a cold sensation up to his chest. His face contorts into an angry grimace, and he swings ruthlessly at the bag, sending it flying forcefully away from him. He readies his stance, pulls his fists up, growling under his breath at the incessant noise in his head. Stupid. He spends the next 20 minutes tearing into the punching bag, only stopping when another instructor places a firm hand on his shoulder

He whips around with a growl, ready to deck the son of a bitch who thought for a _second_ that interrupting him was a good idea, instead groaning and shrugging the shoulder off with more vigor than necessary when he sees who it is. The older man quirked an eyebrow at him, wordlessly demanding an explanation. 

“Fuck off Aizawa. Don’t need your bullshit right now."

“Well you’re getting my bullshit because you look like you’re about to shred that punching bag with your teeth and I don’t feel like buying another one. Deal with it. What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“It’s fucking fine, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Aizawa grunts, then moves to take down the punching bag, “If you can’t talk it out then you don’t get to use my punching bags until I can be sure they’ll survive." 

Bakugou glares at him, the older man’s blank expression only serving to fire him up even more, growling and tossing his hands up in the air. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stalks to the locker room to pack up his things and go for a drive, something that usually helps to settle his mind. Aizawa sighs, looking after him and wondering if he needs to intervene. Bakugou isn’t someone who’s used to dealing with any emotion other than rage, and he has a tendency to self-destruct. When he sees Bakugou reemerge from the locker room, he calls out a quick goodbye and receives a middle finger in return. Aizawa shakes his head and begins setting up the gym for his next class. 

Bakugou slams the door to his jeep closed, letting out a shaky breath and resting his head on the steering wheel. This isn’t supposed to happen to him. He’s Katsuki fucking Bakugou and he does _not_ get rattled by little things like this, nor does he ever feel this strongly about someone so quickly. It’s frustrating, it’s pissing him off, and most of all it’s scaring him half to death. 

He lifts his head from its place on the wheel and rubs at the now red spot on his forehead, deciding to bite the bullet and just check his phone. He sees a text from Kirishima and he involuntarily slumps back in his seat, a cool feeling of relief washing over his tired muscles. He reads the text and slowly feels that relief being replaced with the familiar heat of anger growing in the pit of his stomach. 

**5:53PM - Kirishima** : `oh my god im so sorry i didn’t even realize the time, i got carried away with doing stuff with my roommates, we had a whole talk and i rlly just needed some roomie time bc we’re all feelin the bad vibes these days `  
**5:54PM - Kirishima** : `and i know that’s not an excuse and i don’t really have anything to say that could make this better but i didn’t mean to make you worry `

Bakugou is about to let him have it. 

**5:55PM - Bakugou** : `dude i thought you got kidnapped and sold on the black market or something, dont just fucking disappear like that without giving some notice. `

Bakugou blinks at his phone. That was not nearly as angry as it was supposed to be. Either way, he’s too tired to retype an angrier reply, and a soft squeezing at the edges of his heart is keeping him from staying pissed at the other for too long. 

**5:56PM - Kirishima** : `ok i pinky promise i won’t do it again. i really am sorry`  
**5:56PM - Bakugou** : `what are we, five? pinky promises are for fucking kids`  
**5:57PM - Kirishima** : `i dont see u rejecting my pinky promise tho ;)`  
**5:57PM - Bakugou** : `if you ever try to do that again i will break all ten of your fingers`  
**5:57PM - Kirishima** :`hey i need those`  
**5:58PM - Bakugou** : `not if you’re gonna use them for stupid shit like this, your finger privileges have been revoked.`  
**5:59PM - Kirishima** : `:((`  
**5:59PM - Kirishima** : `in case u can’t tell im pouting`  
**6:00PM - Bakugou** : `im not surprised. crybaby`  
**6:00PM - Kirishima** : `ill have u know that crying and expressing ur feelings is manly as hell so like`  
**6:00PM - Kirishima** : `heck off`

Bakugou snorts, disagreeing with that statement entirely but it was refreshing to see someone who thought that way. He didn’t necessarily think crying was unmanly, he just thought it was an expression of weakness and he didn’t tolerate those for himself. 

**6:01PM - Bakugou** : `aight im driving home so ill text you in a bit`  
**6:01PM - Kirishima** : `ok!! drive safe!! `

Bakugou reads the text with a soft smile, and tosses his phone into the passenger seat, shaking his head and shifting his jeep into drive. 

The drive home feels completely different from the drive to the gym, this time everything was more subdued and the world looked a little blurry around the edges, like he was the good kind of tipsy. He rolls his windows down to smell the fresh air, idly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, the landscapes seeming to melt together into nondescript greens and blues as he lets his mind wander. He sees a small stain start growing in the hills, and the delicate atmosphere begins warping as he realizes how affected he’s been by the events of earlier, tainting the view with self-loathing and tarnishing it after being exposed to his cynical disposition. The soft colors of the late afternoon begin fading into something much darker, insecurity and harsh judgements bubbling up in his mind and overtaking the gentle light of the setting sun. He’s always been sure of himself, but now? Nothing seems certain anymore, and it’s terrifying. 

Before he knows it, he’s at home, shutting off his jeep and stiffly walking to the door. His kids could wear him out like no one else. He slams the door open hard enough to bounce off the wall, and hears his mom’s voice bellow through the hallway, “BE GENTLE YOU FUCKING NEANDERTHAL.” 

He pulls a face, sticking his tongue out and sending a middle finger in her general direction even though she can’t see it. He steps out of his shoes and heads up the stairs to his room, eager to text Kirishima despite the thoughts whirling around in his head. 

**6:37PM - Bakugou** : `made it home`  
**6:37PM - Kirishima** :` yay!!!!!`  
**6:37PM - Kirishima** : `what were you doing that you were out and about?`  
**6:38PM - Bakugou** : `teaching a class of shitheads. `  
**6:38PM - Kirishima** : `oooo spill the tea sis`  
**6:38PM - Kirishima** : `who’s ur favorite??? who’s the worst???`  
**6:39PM - Bakugou** : `favorite is eri by far, she’s adorable but also packs quite a bit of power. worst? all of them. i hate them all. `  
**6:39PM - Kirishima** : `bakugou : i hate them all`  
**6:39PM - Kirishima** :` also bakugou : eri is my favorite`  
**6:40PM - Kirishima** :` i sense some lies`  
**6:40PM - Kirishima** : `also is that a crush????? wow didn’t know u were capable of feeling anything other than *fuck you*!!!!`  
**6:40PM - Bakugou :** `Kirishima. `  
**6:41PM - Kirishima** : `yes?`  
**6:41PM - Bakugou** : `she is SEVEN`  
**6:41PM - Kirishima** : `NO`  
**6:41PM - Kirishima** : `THAT’S`  
***Kirishima has deleted a text message***  
**6:42PM - Kirishima** : `you saw nothing`  
**6:42PM - Bakugou** : `uh huh. also im like, gay as hell. `  
**6:42PM - Kirishima** : `oh`  
**6:43PM -Bakugou** : `got a problem with it?`  
**6:43PM - Kirishima** : `no! not at all! im pan so like,, everybody could get it yk`  
**6:44PM -Bakugou** : `worm`  
**6:44PM -Kirishima** : `i just hadn’t pegged you as the type. or the type for romance at all honestly`

Bakugou feels his cheeks heat up at the language used. Obviously he hadn’t meant it that way but how was he supposed to ignore that? He wasn’t sure if he said that on purpose or if he was just really stupid. Maybe both. 

**6:44PM - Bakugou** : `im`  
**6:44PM - Bakugou** : `im not gonna say it`  
**6:45PM - Kirishima** :` what`  
**6:45PM - Bakugou** : `reread your texts`  
**6:45PM - Kirishima** : `okay`  
**6:46PM - Kirishima** : `oOPS FJSDKLF THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT`  
**6:46PM - Bakugou** : `figured as much. as a top, anyone’d be lucky to peg me.`  
**6:47PM - Kirishima** : `oh worm? `

They spend the next two hours exchanging texts, and Bakugou can feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into the cotton candy bliss that is Kirishima. He’s abruptly jerked out of his stupor when Kirishima says he has to go, and when he finally checks the clock he realizes he’s stayed up way later than usual. 

**9:02PM - Kirishima** : `alright i guess i gotta go work out `  
**9:02PM - Kirishima** : `not tryna lose my bulk yk`  
**9:03PM - Kirishima** : `gotta be THICC for the ladies`  
**9:03PM - Kirishima** : `and men`  
**9:03PM - Kirishima** : `we don’t discriminate in this house, everyone loves a juicy phat ass`  
**9:04PM - Bakugou** : `as much i hate to say it. you are correct on this one.`  
**9:04PM - Bakugou** : `i guess i gotta be going to bed, didn’t even see the time until now, it’s like an hour past when i usually go to bed`  
**9:04PM - Kirishima** : `aww :”)`  
**9:05PM - Bakugou** : `what?`  
**9:05PM - Kirishima** : `nuffin`  
**9:05PM - Kirishima** : `alrighty, nighty night bakubrother ;)`  
**9:06PM - Bakugou** : `shut the fuck up`  
**9:08PM - Bakugou** : `goodnight`

Bakugou plugs in his phone, sitting up in his bed, dangling his feet off the edge and wiggling his toes. He stretches and stands up, walking sleepily towards his closet to find some pajamas. He grabs a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top, clumsily getting undressed and tripping over the too long fabric while putting on his other pants. He grumbles to himself, “I really need to get these fucking hemmed,” and tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper. He turns off the lights and stumbles to his bed in the dark, faceplanting into his pillows when he reaches it. He rolls over in his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always welcome
> 
> trying to space out my updates so i dont overwhelm myself lol, this fic is turning out to be way longer than i had ever planned it to be,,, most likely gonna be like 10 chapters or more yk
> 
> lmk ur crack thoughts and i might include them


	4. okay but they make your ass look great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina forces Kirishima to be her model once again, Kirishima fangirls over Bakugou, and gets hella surprised at the end o_O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the notes at the top of my google doc i thought u might enjoy : 
> 
> WE STAN A MINA WHO CARES ABT HER FRIENDS  
> tfw its not a kiribaku fic anymore its an “author stans mina” fic  
> PLATONIC KISSES ARE MY KINK in case u couldn't tell
> 
> leave me feedback !! always appreciate it :))

It’s been almost a month since their paths collided, and neither one was prepared for the spiral out of control that followed. They talk everyday, whenever possible, about anything they can, neither one of them willing to end the conversation. When there’s a lull in texts, Kirishima will ask an absurd question like “how tall do you think the tallest lizard is?”, and Bakugou will respond with an insult lacking a threat behind it, and an extremely opinionated answer. This tends to lead to arguments over what constitutes a lizard, how tall is “tall”, and both of them smiling at their phones while the people around them shake their heads in wonder. 

Kirishima has finally broken the habit of checking his phone before getting ready for the day, because if he does he knows it’ll be at least another two hours before he manages to pull himself away. He’s woken up at a decent hour considering his sleep schedule, it’s 11AM, and by now he knows that Bakugou is awake and at the gym either training or teaching a class. 

He walks to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. He looks at himself in the mirror and feels the familiar tar-like substance he knows as fear overtaking his body. The sludge rises, sticking to every surface it touches, incapacitating him. He sees all of his imperfections like they’re painted neon, the scar above his right eyebrow, his asymmetrical face, his lack of a jawline, his chapped and bleeding lips from the abuse they endure by his relentless chewing. 

He wonders what Bakugou will think of him. He doesn’t feel good enough to even appreciate his company, the other man is so unique and different, he feels like they’re worlds apart. He doesn’t deserve to be his friend. 

Which is why he’s trying his hardest to stamp down the flowers budding in his chest and capture the butterflies in his stomach, it’s never going to happen and he needs to protect himself. But the flowers just keep growing, blooming despite his efforts, roots gripping his very being, the butterflies coming back with a vengeance as if they had something to prove, and maybe they do. He’ll just continue to destroy the flowers and chase away the butterflies, even though he wishes he didn’t have to. 

He washes his face a little too roughly, scraping at the skin angrily, and goes about his daily routine to get ready, he has a stream later today and he wants to hang out with his roommates beforehand. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror, frowning and shaking his head as he walks away. 

He walks downstairs to the sound of chatter in the kitchen, his upset expression being replaced with a small smile as he hears the familiar bickering of his best friends. 

“I fucking TOLD you to put the milk back in the fridge, you ASSWIPE.”

“Well I’m SORRY THAT I SLEEP EAT, I CAN’T HELP IT! SOMETIMES A DUDE JUST GOTTA CHUG SOME MILK WHILE HE’S SLEEPING.”

Mina gives an angry huff, throwing her hands in the air, “One of these days you’re going to wake up and your eyebrows are going to be gone. Because I shaved them off. Because I hate you.” She emphasizes her point by poking his chest.

Kaminari gives her a pout and turns away with his arms crossed, smiling when he sees Kirishima standing in the doorway, “Bro-kun! What’s good!”

“We literally live together, why do you ask me this every time I see you?” Kirishima responds.

“I just wanna know what’s good with my bro!” Kaminari says, squinting his eyes and pouting, “Because I LOVE YOU and I CARE ABOUT YOU.”

Kirishima sighs and walks to the pantry, “I know, love you too bro.”

Kaminari gives a satisfactory grin and grabs a cheese stick from the fridge, scampering to his room before Mina can tell him that it’s not a real breakfast.

Mina stares at Kirishima with her eyes narrowed while he walks to get a bowl and spoon for his cereal, waiting until he notices and quirks an eyebrow at her to say something.

She shifts from her position leaning against the counter and walks up to Kirishima, putting her face directly in his. He blinks confusedly while she looks directly into his eyes, searching for something. She eventually relents, and pulls him into a fierce hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. The bowl clatters to the counter as he feels something snap inside his chest, his arms instinctively falling around Mina’s back, clutching her tightly. 

He feels the tears well up in his eyes and desperately tries to fight them back. Mina quietly says in his ear, “I know that look, and your face looks raw from scrubbing it. I know something’s wrong. You don’t have to talk about it now, but I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what.” 

She feels him nod, and she slowly releases him. She kisses his nose and lazily sashays into the living room, grabbing her cup of coffee on the way. 

Kirishima takes a deep breath and locks all of those thoughts away, he doesn’t have time for them today. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits down at the table, finally checking his phone. 

**10:12PM - Bakugou** : `just so you know, paperback books are so much more efficient than hardcover books and i stand by that.`  
**10:13PM - Bakugou** : `aight goodnight also i hate you for fucking up my sleep schedule`  
**8:03AM - Bakugou** : `i have been awake for 30 minutes and im already about to decapitate my mom`

Kirishima snickers, he’s used to hearing about the epic battles between Bakugou and his mom, but they never stop amusing him. 

**11:21AM - Kirishima** : `hardcover books are so sexy to hold tho!!!`  
**11:21AM - Kirishima** : `also u could never hate me im too cute`  
**11:21AM - Kirishima** : `what’d ur mom do spill the tea sis`  
**11:22AM - Bakugou** : i`f you say spill the tea one more time i will never tell you anything ever again`

An empty threat. 

**11:22AM - Bakugou** : `she unplugged my fucking computer for god knows what reason and i lost all my progress on a project im working on`  
**11:23AM - Kirishima** : `d e s t r o y h e r`  
**11:23AM - Kirishima** : `seriously tho she should know to not just unplug a damn computer without asking first`  
**11:24AM - Kirishima** : `schupid`  
**11:24AM - Bakugou** : `agreed. just not with that spelling.`  
**11:24AM - Kirishima** : `i spell it how i want`  
**11:25AM - Bakugou** : `oh trust me i’ve noticed`  
**11:25AM - Kirishima** : `:((`

They spend the next hour texting back and forth, Kirishima’s cereal long forgotten and too soggy to eat. Bakugou has to leave to teach a class, and Mina has been bugging Kirishima saying that she needs his “broad shoulders and tiny waist” for her sewing project. 

Once he says goodbye to the other man, Mina excitedly drags him out of the kitchen and into the living room where they move the coffee table to have more space. He stands still and lets Mina move him as needed while she takes his measurements.

“Damn son, you gained another inch on your shoulders since last time, what’s your workout routine?”

Kirishima laughs, “Lots of weights. Lots.”

Mina pouts and whines, “But I hate weights! I wish working out were easy and I didn’t have to do anything to be hot.”

Kirishima nods in agreement. He eyes her cautiously as she drapes too many neon colored fabrics around him, pinning, marking, and making notes as she goes. She cuts out the pieces and double checks them against her model, rushing away to her room to sew them together. Kirishima stares after her for a second, then sits down on the couch to watch TV while he waits for Mina to inevitably need him again. 

He settles in and mindlessly watches whatever’s on the first channel he saw when Kaminari enters the room unbeknownst to him. He shrieks when Kaminari pounces on him from behind the couch, ending with an elbow to the gut and the other man sprawled on top of him. 

They hear Mina yell at them from the other room, “DO I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?”

“NO!” They call back in unison. 

“What’s up dude?” Kirishima asks.

“I’m BORED. Help meeeee…”

Kirishima scoffs. “You’re such a baby, you know that?”

Kaminari nods while grinning, knowing that Kirishima will do anything for him. 

Kirishima grabs a deck of cards from the coffee table and sets up a game for them to play. They decide on egyptian rat screw* and play that until they get bored. They can both get pretty heated about the game, earning quite a few “SHUT THE FUCK UP”s from the other room. 

Mina emerges from her room a while later, dragging Kirishima away from the cards, getting a yelp from him and a glare from Kaminari. She waves her hands at him and frowns, signalling she needs him to take off his clothes to try her prototypes on. He rolls his eyes and strips down to his shark underwear, sticking his tongue out at Kaminari when he wolf-whistles at him. 

She throws the pieces at him, letting him fumble his way through putting them on, eventually stepping in to help him figure out what parts go where. Once he has everything on, she steps back, scrutinizing him. She spins him around and takes a few notes, pinning and marking again for alterations. She makes him strip once more so she can make the finished pieces and add final touches. 

Kirishima looks at Kaminari. “Should I even bother putting on my clothes? I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

Kaminari rubs his chin aggressively and starts making overly sexual faces at Kirishima, “Ahaha, keep it off baby.” He winks at the end, and Kirishima calmly walks over to him. 

“Stand up.”

“Why…?”

“Just do it.”

Kaminari stands, and the second he does, Kirishima grabs him and judo flips him back onto the floor. He laughs with a pained look in his eyes, “Kirishima… whyyy…”

“We’ve been over this. If you’re gonna act like a fuckboy you’re gonna get treated like one.”

Mina pokes her head into the living room. “Is everything good?”

“Yeah. Kami was just being gross.”

“Did you flip him?”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

Kaminari pouts on the floor as Mina runs back off to her sewing lair. Kirishima lifts Kaminari onto the couch and turns the TV back on while they wait for Mina to finish. Kirishima decides against putting his clothes back on and instead hides under a blanket. 

Kirishima finds himself being rudely awoken a few hours later by Mina smacking his chest, and blearily lifts his head from its place in Kaminari’s lap. 

“Wake up asshole, I need you. I think everything’s done.”

Kirishima nods and moves to get up, wincing when his knees crack. Mina struggles to pull him up, giving him the clothes to try on as well as some instructions for how to put them on. He shuffles to the bathroom to use the mirror to make sure he’s putting everything on the correct way. Once he has everything on, he looks at the outfit and is pleasantly surprised. 

He steps out of the bathroom, Mina whirls around and squeals when she sees him. “Oh my GOD you look so fucking HOT!!” 

She shoos him to the living room to show Kaminari, who’s curiously peeking over the back of the couch. 

“Damn, son. Didn’t know you could work something like that but god you do it so well.”

Mina wipes away fake tears, “My baby model boy!”

Kirishima blushes and looks down at his feet. Mina demands to take some pictures, pushing him outside to take advantage of the natural light. As awkward as it may feel, Kirishima enjoys modeling for her. She takes way too many pictures, and when she shows them to him he’s taken aback. 

The soft lime green tank top stopped mid-ribcage, showing off his toned stomach. The outrageous hot pink hoodie, cropped so short you could see the scoop of the tank top’s neckline underneath, draped gracefully off his shoulders, sleeves long enough to cover part of his palm. The electric blue cargo pants were cinched around his waist by a darker blue belt, the excess dangling off to the side, making his legs look even longer. The colors seemed garish together at first, but when Mina added the accents and her special touch, everything just _worked_. 

Mina gasps, dropping her camera but Kirishima manages to catch it before it hits the pavement. She tears the strap off from around her neck and shoves the camera into Kirishima’s arms, “I’ll be right back I totally forgot something!!”

Kirishima shakes his head, wondering what she’ll come up with next, and scrolls through the rest of the pictures. “Damn. These are pretty good.”

He gets lost in scrutinizing the pictures and trying to think of ways to make his poses more eye-catching when Mina busts out the front door, a pair of black stilettos in hand. 

“No. Absolutely not.”

She snatches the camera from him and forces the heels into his hands with an evil grin on her face, “You don’t have a choice! Plus they’ll look so good on you, just do it.”

Kirishima lets out a frustrated breath, “Fine. But you _owe_ me one. Also, why do you have these in my size?”

Mina smiled brightly, “Oh sweetie, I’ve had this in mind for a long time.”

Kirishima huffs in response.

He manages to put them on and stand up, Mina having to help him along the way. He wobbles his way to the sidewalk. “How the fuck am I supposed to walk in these Mina???”

She giggles and shrugs at him, “I dont know, it just came naturally to me! Now strike a pose.”

“Of course it did,” Kirishima grumbled, trying to make the best of the situation and give her some good pictures. This went on for another 20 minutes or so, until the alarm on Kirishima’s phone went off.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I have to get ready for the stream.”

“Already? It’s only..” She checked her phone, “Oh shit’s it’s 4 already. Damn. Alright we can do some more pictures another day, I’ll probably tweak the pieces a bit. Don’t think I won’t make you wear those shoes again, they make your ass look _great_.”

Kirishima laughed, “Yeah? Prove it.” He motions for her to bring the camera to him so he can see. 

“See for yourself.” She hands the camera to him, crossing her arms and grinning smugly at him.

Shit. The heels were a pain in the ass to wear but god damn did they make his ass look nice.

“Mina. What have you _done_?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

“No, I love it, how do people wear these torture devices all the time?”

“Sweetie, none of our clothing is comfortable.”

He nods at that, grabbing her arm to steady himself so he could take his shoes off and heads back inside and up to his room.

“So did you end up liking the clothes?” She looks up at him, eagerly waiting for his answer. 

“Mina you always outdo yourself. They look great.”

She looks pleased with herself, leaving Kirishima to get ready for his stream, making sure he doesn’t forget to give the clothes back to her once he’s changed.

He spends the next hour or so listening to music and preparing himself for the stream, putting on his makeup and clothes and taking some time for himself to sit and relax. He wouldn’t call it meditation, just something that he does to help him feel more like himself and to get prepared for the anxiety of being on camera. 

Eventually 5PM rolls around and Kirishima starts his stream. He taps his fingers on his desk, waiting for people to show up. Today is supposed to be a relaxing day in minecraft, occasionally taking chaotic suggestions from chat if he likes them. He sees a familiar name pop up in chat, and he feels a sweet warmth bloom in his chest. 

“Deku! What’s up my dude?”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `nothing much! just doing starving artist tingz aha you know how it is >.<`

“Yeah, it’s a rough life for artists out there. I may have a commission for you if you’re interested?

**Stan_Dadmight** : `ofc!!!! i would love to <3`

“Aight dude I’ll send you a message about it later. How’s your mom been? Things going all right with your friends too?”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `shes good! she’s been taking over the community garden a bit aha, i’ve had to tell her to tone it down or else other people will get upset.`

“Dude you gotta tell her to chill out with the herbs, she’s never gonna use them all.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `my childhood friend has been,,,, suspicious lately…`

“Suspicious, eh? What kind of suspicious? Good or bad?”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `good? i think? im p sure he’s not on drugs so that’s a plus`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `he’s just been kinda clammy about his life recently and he may or may not have met someone`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `i kinda stole his phone and peeked and he’s been talking to this person like nonstop`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `don’t tell him tho bc he will literally end my existence`

“Aw! Good for him! I love to hear when people find someone. Shit’s cute as hell. Speaking of, have you found anyone that catches your eye?” He wiggles his eyebrows at the camera.

**Stan_Dadmight** : `uh`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `what makes you ask that`

Kirishima deadpans, “Deku. I can hear you blushing through the screen.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `heck off!!!`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `i may or may not have met someone he’s really cute and nice and aaaaaaaa`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `he makes my little tiny fragile sappy boy heart hurt ;~;`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `he’s too FUCKING PRETTY`

Kirishima laughs, “Deku : the duality of man. UWU I’m such a baby,,,,, god HES FUCKING _HOT_ I WANT HIM TO RUIN MY LIFE.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `that’s not what i said!!!!!!`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `ur not wrong tho`

“I know I’m not,” he says, winking.

**Stan_Dadmight** : `i hate boys >:(`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `they’re so DIFFICULT`

“Fucking WORM. I never know what to do around him.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `especially this one !!!!! he doesn’t!!! know!! i!! exist!!!`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `i wanna dive into a dumpster and set it on fire with me still in it!!!`

“Damn Deku, you’ve got it bad.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `i know ;~;`

“Well, why don’t you make him notice you?”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `h o w`

“Uh. hm. Good question. New clothes? I could get Mina to hook you up. She’s an absolute legend with this kinda stuff.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `mina???? THE mina**?????? bro im shaking`

Kirishima laughs, “Of course dude, she’d love to! I’ve told her about you and she already loves you. 

**Stan_Dadmight** : `im? crying?? `

“Anything for a homie!”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `hold your fucking horses. “him”??? you have found a boy???????`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `why did i not know sooner.`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `i’m devastated`

Kirishima blushes a deep red, shaking his head furiously and covering his cheeks with his hands, “No! It’s not like that! I don’t even think he likes me,” he giggles nervously, “He’s just a good friend is all. Crushes go away, I’ll be fine.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `if you say so`  
**Stan_Dadmight** : `i still demand deets in the future >:(`

“You’ll be one of the first to know if anything happens. Mina and Kaminari will probably beat it out of me first.”

**Stan_Dadmight** : `valid`

Deku and Kirishima continue talking while more and more people filter into the chat, and Kirishima begins playing. 

He invites some of the long-time fans to join a server with him, Deku being one of them, and they decide to have a competition to see who can build the best dog, with a poll in chat to determine the winner. Kirishima ends up making a Clifford-esque dog, giant, red, and fluffy, Deku makes an angry pomeranian because it reminds him of one of his friends, and the other two people in the server make a golden retriever and a cat. The cat wins. 

While he’s dicking around in the server with the other people he feels his phone vibrate multiple times. He checks the caller ID, assuming it’s one of his roommates because they’re the only ones who would call him, yelping and dropping his phone like it burned him when he sees that it’s Bakugou. 

He’s in full blown gay panic mode. He hears Deku’s soft voice through his headphones, “Sunny? Is everything okay?” 

“He called me.”

“Who?”

“ _Him_.”

“Him? OH, OH MY GOD _HIM_.”

“Fuck, what do I do?”

“You should text him to see what he wants.”

Chat is having a field day at the moment, all speculating about what this could mean. Who is this mysterious _him_ they’re both talking about? Is Sunny dating someone? Is he a mafia boss***? Is he being hunted by a hitman? The theories are endless.

Kirishima laughs nervously, “For reasons better left undisclosed, I’m going to be ending the stream early tonight.”

The chat is filled with “aw”’s

“Hey hey, don’t be sad, we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow, okay? Think of some stuff for us to do and I’ll pick a couple ideas. How’s that?

The chat agrees, and sends their goodbyes.

“Thank you guys!! I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to go sit in my closet and set myself on fire. Bye!”

He ends the stream. 

**7:03PM - Bakugou** : `shit. ignore that. `  
**7:04PM - Kirishima** : `you sure? everything good?`  
**7:04PM - Bakugou** : `yeah. `  
**7:04PM - Kirishima** : `uh`  
**7:05PM - Kirishima** : `do you still wanna call?`  
**7:05PM - Bakugou** : `really?`  
**7:06PM - Kirishima** : `we dont have to if you don’t wanna`  
**7:06PM - Bakugou** : `no`

Kirishima isn’t quite sure whether the “no” was “no” as in “no i _don’t_ want to call you” or “no” as in “no I _do_ want to call you”. He freezes when his phone vibrates again, his question answered as the caller ID shows Bakugou’s name. 

He takes a deep breath, and picks up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *also known as slap?  
> **mina is a semi famous fashion designer and deku is obsessed w her looks  
> ***it’s not one of those fics i promise
> 
> sorry for a long ass break i haven't had motivation for writing lately  
> i can't promise a consistent upload schedule but i do intend to finish this story
> 
> also fanart of ethot kiri coming soon hopefully!!

**Author's Note:**

> im thirsty for ur feedback
> 
> this was definitely a beginning chapter for setting up the story but hopefully we'll get into some more stuff in the next pieces :)


End file.
